Many vehicles come equipped with arrays of sensors that provide numerous benefits to the user. Navigational sensors, vision sensors, even weather sensor may all be used to augment human ability or provide autonomous driving functionality. In all scenarios, and especially when measurements taken by sensors are used to control a vehicle, proper calibration of these sensors is essential. Calibration may include internal calibration of each sensor such as ensuring that measurements match experienced phenomena and physical calibration of one or more sensors relative to each other. Systems of the vehicle may use information about the physical position and rotation of sensors relative to each other to interpret and use the data.
Calibration of sensors can often be performed based on a manufacturing specification for the vehicle and integration of the sensors with the vehicle. However, manufacturing and assembly will not always match the specification perfectly. Furthermore, use of the vehicle and the sensors may render calibration used with sensors out of date. Techniques are therefore needed to performed calibration of sensors after manufacture and assembly of a vehicle have been completed. Many existing techniques required large time commitments, take the vehicle out of service, and produce inconsistent results, requiring many additional stages of confirmation and recalibration to correct for error unintentionally introduced by the calibration techniques. This can be particularly costly to vehicle owners and operators.